prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Prunce
is one of the main mascots for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. ''He is an alien from the Starry Sky Galaxy who once served the Star Princesses in the Star Palace. He ends his sentences with "~de purunsu" or "~de purunstar". Appearance Prunce is a small octopoid like alien who is light blue in color. He has two antennas that have a yellow star on each tip. For the majority of time, he is usually seen travelling in his saucer. Personality Prunce seems to be very cautious, as he used to feel afraid of being discovered on Earth along with him and Lala. He was also uncertain with unfamiliar surroundings on Earth, such as dogs, thus he tended to examine ordinary items and objects like donuts. However, as the series progresses, he gradually warms up to his friends and earthly surroundings. In spite of his cautiousness and seriousness, Prunce can be relatively emotional over trivial matters in an exaggerated manner, such as when he gladly cried over Hikaru and Lala amending their differences in episode 3 or when he horrifiedly spat out flames from his mouth after eating a Jalapeno in episode 14. He is also a huge fan of the space idol, Mao and collects her merchandise like any typical avid fanboy. Overall, Prunce is a loyal companion that will devote himself to serve everybody he cares and loves, such as Fuwa and the Princesses. Relationships * [[Fuwa|'Fuwa']] - Prunce is close friends with her and also highly protective of her as a brother figure. * [[Hagoromo Lala|'Hagoromo Lala']] - Prunce and Fuwa met Lala during their escape from the Notraiders, and they became close friends. He is regularly seen accompanying Lala such as clinging himself onto her shoulder, nesting on her head or simply being next to her in many scenes. * [[Yuni|'Yuni']] - Prunce detests her phantom thief alias Blue Cat yet he was oblivious that Mao was also one of her personas. Upon realising the truth, he became downcast. Nonetheless, he has seemingly recovered from his despondency fairly quickly. He also teased Yuni after she first boarded the rocket and joined the other Cures. As the series wears on, he becomes good friends with her. *'Yanyan' - An alien he met on the rocket. He gets all flustered whenever she praises him, and will do whatever it takes to impress her, hinting at him having a crush on her. He even melts in joy when Yanyan kisses him. *'Toppa' - Prunce is allies with Topper, and both consider allowing the Cures to become part of the Starry Sky Galaxy Association. History He used to serve the Star Princesses before they were attacked by the Notraiders. Being the only guard who vows to dedicated himself to the Princesses, the Princesses were moved by his loyalty and entrusted him with Fuwa. After escaping with Fuwa by hanging onto a truck on a different planet, he heard a song of Mao's which inspired him to keep going. Sometime later, he and Fuwa encountered Lala, and they journeyed with her in space until they crash-landed on Earth, with Prunce serving as her translator. Abilities Because of his elastic body, he can change his shape into anything and can inflate himself whenever it is necessary. He can even transform into a handsome guy, as seen in episode 37. He is also fluent in speaking human language. Gallery :''Main Page: Prunce/Image Gallery Trivia *In episode 8, he strongly dislikes others referring him as bald. *In episode 14, it reveals that he is extremely sensitive to spice because he burst out flames in horror when he eats a Jalapeño chilli pepper. References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure